LA VERDADERA FUERZA
by NarutoKurai
Summary: Los padres de Naruto estan vivos, tiene una hermana, es muy bueno; ¿pero que pasa si en esa noche del ataque de Kyuubi el muere por un momento para luego volver a la vida gracias a el poder del deminio?¿y si sufre cambios por esa reanimación?¿como reaccionara su familia?¿que sucederá con el? - si mal resumen pero lean para averiguar más


Hola amigos aqui les traigo mi primer fic que cree antes de AMIGO O ENEMIGO, lo estoy publicando tal y cual fue el prologo demostrando que tan malo era para redactar y espero puedan entender la idea de la historia, claro esta que mejorara.

 **si no, pueden pasar a recursos humanos para hablar con el encargado de recibir todas las quejas** (se muestra una puerta al final del pasillo con el letrero _**"RECURSOS HUMANOS"**_ , la cual se abre dejando ver unos ojos rojos y una sonrisa siniestra llena de colmillos mientras se escucha - **_adelante_ ** -)

Ah si, lo que les informo es que debido a que se utilizaran varios personajes de otras series como invitados  
 **y luego el se queja que yo doy sploiers**

Muy bien continuando con lo normal de un capitulo o Prologo.

 **Renuncio a los Derechos de Autor de los Personajes:** Este fic es meramente por entretenimiento y los personajes usados en el pertenecen únicamente y exclusivamente a sus respectivos creadores, a mi solo me pertenece la creatividad para crear este mundo.  
\- humano habla -  
 _\- humano piensa_ -  
 **\- demonio habla -**  
 ** _\- deidad/demonio habla -_**

Se ve una bella villa llena de vida a lo lejos y, se puede apreciar a la gente como va yendo y viendo con sus compras, entrando y saliendo de las tiendas, también se observan a pequeños niños jugando en las calles y a otros se dirigen felizmente a la academia, donde sus sueños se forjan para emprender los inicios de su carrera ninja, pues estos pueden realizar grandes hazañas e inclusive se forjan leyendas, la aldea que se observa es una de las grandes naciones shinobi conocida mejor como Konohagakure no Sato.

Precisamente hoy todo se encuentra adornado con pancartas, linternas, globos, sin olvidar claro esta los puestos de comida y juego pues se está llevando a cabo una gran celebración pues es el cuarto aniversario en el cual su más grande líder salvo a su aldea derrotando al Zorro demonio de Nueve colas, conocido como Kyuubi no Youko señor de los bijus pues era el más poderoso de los NUEVE que existen.

Se dice que todos aquellos que enfrentan a los Bijus terminan muertos y que solamente llegan a sobrevivir aquellos que poseen una amplia experiencia en batalla así como poder, pero su gran líder además de haber derrotado a dicho demonio sobrevivió, gracias a que se encontraban en la aldea dos de los legendarios Sannin, Tsunade la Princesa Babosa y Jiraiya el Sabio de los Sapos así como la intervención del Tercer Hokage Hirusen Sarutobi y Shimura Danzo con sus agentes ROOT. Toda la gente que se divierte tiene grandes sonrisas, nada podría arruinarlo y nadie podría estar triste en esta fecha tan especial, si nadie… nadie.

Todo esto era observado por un pequeño niño de 4 años poseía la cara regordeta, común en un niño de 4 años, cabello rojizo, ojos de color rojo profundo sus pupilas eran rasgadas, vestía una playera blanca bastante desgastada de manga corta pero era mucho más grande que él, fácilmente le llegaba a mitad de los muslos, tenia pantalones cortos negros en igual situación que su vestimenta superior pues esta de igual forma era mucho más grande llegando a sus pantorrillas, tanto su playera como pantalón estaban muy desgastados e inclusivamente sucios y rotos en los finales de la ropa unas sandalias azules siendo lo único en estadio más duradero.

Tenía una mirada abatida y triste en su rostro, el se encontraba mirando toda la actividad de la aldea desde lo alto de una montaña en el cual se encuentran tallados unos rostros, este lugar es conocido como "EL MONUMENTO HOKAGE", era su lugar favorito además de ese bosque gigante, pues la gente no solía ir a estos lugares; el odiaba este dia en especifico, pues los aldeanos siempre lo buscaban para las timarlo pero en la celebración de la derrota del kyuubi todo empeoraba pues no se limitaban con solo aventarle algo, no, siempre tenían que arrinconarlo para golpearlo y dejarlo casi hasta la muerte, porque, pues según los aldeanos y shinobis el era el kyuubi o jinchuriki, sea lo que sea, pero él jamás se había sentido como un zorro demoníaco que busca destruir las cosas.

El sabia esto desde el año pasado cuando un grupo de aldeanos y shinobis totalmente ebrios lo arrinconaron en un callejón sin salida y procedieron a golpearlo y atacarlo con todo tipo de armas desde piedras, botellas rotas, palos, hasta las estilo shinobi, sin utilizar chakra ya que con ello podrían dar con ellos y no pensaban pagar por algo que según ellos el em"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Mocoso Demonio/span"/em se merecía, cuando al fin estuvieron satisfechos con lo hecho empezaron a jactarse de lo ocurrido y hablar, si recordaba totalmente las palabras dichas ese día./p

~~~~~~~~~~Inicia Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Era una noche de fiesta en la aldea, todos los aldeanos disfrutaban del quinto aniversario de la derrota del Kyubi a su manera, bebiendo, jugando, comiendo con amigos o familia si mucha diversión, pero no en un callejón totalmente oscuro y frió lejos del evento principal en el cual se podía ver a un grupo de persona reunidas y parecía que estaban disfrutando su actividad torturando a un pequeño animal, pero lo que realmente pasaba era que no era un animal sino a quien golpeaban y torturaban un niño con todo lo que tenían a la mano, inclusive le provocaban cortes profundos con sus kunais después de eso lo utilizaron como blanco para su practica de arrójandole shurikens y kunais al infante, al ver que el niño ya no gritaba ni lloraba lo dejaron pero no se fueron inmediatamente.

\- ¿cómo es posible que Hokage-sama no haya acabado ya con él? - dijo un aldeano totalmente ebrio mientras le daba una patada al cuerpo del niño.

\- no lo se, pero a lo mejor quería que nosotros tuviéramos la oportunidad de vengar a nuestras familias y por eso lo convirtió en un niño jejeje - menciono uno de los shinobi, que se encontraba en el mismo estado que aquel civil, en eso uno de sus compañero hablo.

\- idiota sabes que no debemos hablar de eso y menos cerca de el - señalando al pequeño

\- ¿crees que sigue consiente el jinchuriki ja me encantaría porque así podríamos seguir divirtiéndonos con él? - hablo otro sujeto, en eso otro hablo que estaba en el fondo del callejón recargado en un contenedor de basura - yo sigo diciendo que es el kyubi reencarnado - los demás lo vieron solamente

\- mhf, lo que sea arrojen lo en el contenedor y cierren lo recuerden que hay que poner la basura en su lugar jajaja - dijo una mujer.

El lo escucho todo pero no dijo nada, no porque no quisiera es que no podía, ni abrir los ojos y solo sintió que lo arrastraban y levantaban de su cabello y lo volvían a golpear - que descanses monstruo jajaja - y con eso sintió objetos extraños tras de sí, pudo abrir un ojo con dificultad para ver solamente como cerraban el contenedor.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Fin Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~

(suspiro) abrió los ojos después de recordar ese día y desde ese entonces empezó a buscar un lugar donde estar tranquilo, pues ni en las noches podía dormir ya que también a esas horas lo atacaban sin importarles nada entrando en el pequeño departamento que el Ex-Hokage le había entregado y destruyendo lo poco que poseía, así descubrió ese enorme bosque rodeado de una malla donde pudo construirse un refugio, una "casa" como le gustaba decirle ya que ahí podía dormir tranquilo pero aun así siempre se mantenía alerta no se podía permitir bajar su guardia en ningún momento.

También disfrutaba la veces que venia al Monumento Hokage, al menos en este lugar sabia que estaría tranquilo por el momento y la gente del pueblo no le estaría mandando esas miradas de odio, repulsión e inclusive objetos que "por accidente" se les caían en su dirección, aquí se encontraba en paz el disfrutaba el viento que recorría su cuerpo mientras apreciaba la aldea sobre el rostro del Tercer Hokage sabía que los aldeanos mandaban miradas de aprecio, respeto y admiración con esta dirección aunque sabía muy bien que no eran para el aun así le gustaba - _algún día esas miradas serán realmente para mí y no solo un sueño_ \- pensó con esperanza el pequeño.

El seguiría adelante aunque estuviese solo como pues siempre ha estado solo y las pocas veces que bajo la guardia por alguna persona que mostraba interés en protegerlo, lo habían engañado, e inclusive habían recurrido a los niños de su edad ya que también buscaba amigos pero siempre era lo mismo pues en el momento que estaban solos lo insultaban, golpeaban o envenenaban para que muriera, así que después de 3 años de experiencia desde que lo corrieron del orfanato no dejaría caer su guardia ante nada ni nadie y esa era una promesa y el jamás se retractaba de sus promesas.

Con determinación en su rostro se levanto de su lugar e inhalo muy profundo todo el aire que pudieron reunir su pulmones para poder gritar con todas sus fuerzas - ¡YA VERÁN TODOS ALGÚN DÍA SERÉ HOKAGE Y SUPERARE A TODOS LO ANTERIORES Y TODOS TENDRÁN QUE RECONOCERME POR QUIEN SOY REALMENTE! - y con eso guardo silencio le gustaba hacer eso sentía que asiendo eso alguien lo apoyaba con todo su corazón y animaba desde las sombras y eso lo ponía de buen humor y más cuando ese extraño hombre le dijo que podría asistir a la academia en seis meses

*crack* escucho romperse una rama detrás del bosque de él, rápidamente se dio la vuelta y se preparo para escapar de su agresor.

Y con eso termina el PROLOGO espero comenten para ver que les pareció  
 _ **que eso sirve para que yo siga vivo**_  
Bueno hasta el próximo capitulo que la fuerza este con ustedes y que la oscuridad los cubra de todos sus enemigos. 


End file.
